There are a multitude of parts for various products which are made of molded plastic or stamped metal, and which are produced on various machines such as injection or blow molding, vacuum forming, or metal stamping arrangements. For parts which are of higher value and/or larger overall size, physical take out devices (TOD's) are often used to remove the molded part from an open mold following the molding procedures. In many cases, the TOD is specifically made to conform to a particular molded part, and is matched carefully to the mold itself. Upon opening of the mold, the TOD is inserted to contact and grasp at least a portion of the surface of the molded part (e.g., by vacuum or suction pickup).
Issues arise with such TOD's in that a specific TOD is often required for each mold cavity, and when specifically designed for a particular molded part, must be changed out each time the mold itself is changed out. As such, an equal number of TOD's is required to match the number of molds utilized for a particular operation, and the down time, change out periods for mold changeovers, skilled technician labor and additional costs for the TOD's themselves are increased accordingly.
Another issue with previous TOD's is that because the vacuum or suction pickup devices (e.g. suction cups) are often aligned along common axes, the retrieved part is susceptible to rotation, movement or reciprocation relative to the TOD which may result in damage as the part undesirably contacts the mold or other components adjacent the mold.
As such, there is a desire for an apparatus capable of retrieving a molded part from a variety of molds while properly securing the part to optimize flexibility and part control and to minimize potential for part or equipment damage.